A not so Do-over
by Pikachaaaa
Summary: Relationships are what matter to them. In a year, can hatred go to love? Will everyone redo their lives, or is it a not so do over? Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Oldrivalshipping. Try reading, I need to get better at summaries XD
1. Prologue: Graduation

**Hi there! I'm Pikachaaaa! This is my first fanfic so I just want to say, review and enjoy! This story is dedicated to Stylisnfashionista!**

* * *

May

"Andrew Hayden," the principal called as a certain green haired boy walked up to get his diploma. I snickered at the name.

At school we all called him Drew. He is arrogant, cute, smart, and athletic. That's why girls always fall head over heals for him. Of course, I'm not shallow enough to fall for him. I'm also one of the smartest kids in our grade, only to be tied with Drew. We were rivals and I practically hated him due to his endless teasing! And after that he'd smirk and flip his hair and does the tackiest things like giving out roses. And his fan club practically hates me cause I'm always partnered with him!

"Maybelle Maple," I growled softly yet angrily for them to use my full first name. Drew's eyes were filled with amusement as he smirked and flipped his hair in my direction. His fan club eyed me with suspicion. 'Please! Take him!' I thought yet I still managed to put on a smile and stepped up to receive diploma.

"And that concludes our graduation! Congratulations all of you! You passed 8th grade!" the principal announced with open arms.

"WHOOO HOOOO!" everyone exclaimed and tossed their hats up in the air, out of all of them, there was a rose, Drew's rose. No surprise there.

I was incredibly happy for the end of the year since it meant not seeing Drew and everyone else I absolutely hated. For example Elina, head of Drew's fan club. I don't need to explain more since I'll never see them again, and hopefully, Drew too.

* * *

Drew

'Finally! School's over!' I thought as I walked into the after school party. I scanned the crowd. Four options, to my left, my fan club. To my right, a girl that tried to ask me out five times and would do it again. Backtrack and leave the party, 'As if,' I thought. And finally in front of me, May Maple. I chose her.

"Maybelle," I smirked.

"Andrew," she sniffed.

"So, wanna dance with me?"

She was caught off guard with that question. She flinched slightly before recovering, "Why would I want to dance with you?"

I flipped my hair and said, "Cause I'm 'The Drew'"

She snorted and didn't reply. "I'll take that as a yes," I smirked to a wide eyed May as a slow song started playing. I grabbed her and we began to dance.

After the song was over I inquired, "So where are you going after this?"

"Oh, I don't know, I applied for a school but I don't know if I'll get in, you know," she stated, quite plainly.

'You probably will.' I thought. In stead of letting her feel the satisfaction of me complementing her I smiled and replied, "Yeah, me too."

"Cool! So anyways what are you doing for the summer?"

I shrugged. "Hang out with my friends and family. You?"

"Dunno, same thing. Maybe I have to take my brother, Max, to the new amusement park or something,"

I grinned and said,"I know. My sister probably wants to go to see a new movie and to the amusement park too,"

May laughed. "You two love doves care to clean up?" Elina snorted, popping up out of nowhere. I swear she stalks either me or May.

"Are not!" May and I shouted at the same time. May was blushing. I smirked.

"Sure," I responded, looking cool as if nothing happened, and started to clean up with May.

We finished and I tossed her a rose. She gave me a confused look. "Never forget," I said before walking off to the distance.

* * *

May

'Ugh! Drew and Elina! The people I never want to see again! In fact I...'I thought just as they were interrupted by my best friend Sandra's voice saying, "Hey, May! Check out this year's yearbook!"

"Wha...? OMG! They did not just do that!" I exclaimed while flipping through my copy of the yearbook.

Sandra gave me a confused look and perked, "Did what?"

I shoved the book angrily under Sandra's nose and she read eagerly. When she was done I snarled, "Do ya get it now?!"

"Yeah," she huffed curtly.

"Yeah?! Well, your on the yearbook committee! How could you let this happen?!"

"Oh! Well, remember Solidad and Harley from last year? Well, they paid the school a little visit as alumni and went into the place where we were developing the yearbook. So you know how Elina like, hates your guts literally for stealing 'her Drew'," Sandra said while rolling her eyes and making air quotes before continuing, "well she wanted revenge and since Harley hates you too, no offense, he decided to give her an idea about having a top couple page and put you and Drew at top," she finished breathlessly.

"Grrrrrrrr! HARLEY!" I screamed.

* * *

Leaf

'Wow! We're going into high school!' I thought while my best childhood friends sat next to me. They were Gary Oak, Ash Ketchum, and Misty Waterflower. 'I wonder where they're going to,' I thought while scanning them.

"LEAF GREEN!"

"Wha...?!" I exclaimed, startled, and then, snapped back into the real world. Of course, only to be tackled into the pool by and with Gary Oak.

"GARY!" I screeched, quite angrily.

"Gonna let me get away with it?" he asked, tauntingly.

"HECK NO!" I yelled and dove underwater, and pulled him down with me.

Above me, I could hear Misty laughing and Ash screamed, "I'm so going in!" Before he cannon balled himself into the pool.

Meanwhile, Gary was smiling and pulled me up with him. All of us started laughing.

Misty was the first one who managed to stop laughing and insulted, "Humph! You idiots! You're still in your regular clothes!"

I looked down and saw my tank and shorts all wet in the pool. I laughed anyways. Meanwhile, Gary put on a mock expression of surprise and cockily asked, "Jealous?"

Misty sniffed. "Why would I?"

Gary smirked and said, "Cause, you're wet too," and grabbed her ankle and pulled her down in the water.

"AHAHHAAH!" Came the muffled scream of Misty. Ash and I laughed our heads off.

Suddenly, Misty came up with her mallet over her head. "YOU IDIOTS!" She screamed and knocked all of us out of the pool and hit us on the conk.

"Man, Misty, every time you go to the carnival you should do that hammer thing. You'd win first prize!" Ash laughed.

"Grrr! Was that supposed to be an insult?!" She yelled and brought her mallet down again.

Ash rubbed his head and complained, "Oww... That hurt!"

Misty out on a smirk with a defiant expression, "Yes, it was supposed too!"  
Gary and I grinned.

* * *

Misty

"Ashy!" an over obnoxious voice called out. 'Greaaaaat, Melody' I thought to myself.

All of us just got out of the pool and were laughing and sharing jokes. Even though we were as wet as fish. Well, until Melody came in.

"Ashy!" Melody shouted again.

Ash looked up and started sweat dropping. Leaf mouthed to Gary, "What's wrong with Ash?" Gary just looked up and himself, mouthed, "Fudge..."

Melody ran up to Ash and gave him a hug. "Ewwwww! Why are you wet?!" She exclaimed.

Ash looked nervous. "Uhh... Hehe... Funny you mention that. Well ya see Gary tackled Leaf into the pool and I fell in and Misty got dragged in by Gary," he confessed.

I rolled my eyes as Melody replied, "You're still hanging out with them?"

"Yeah! They're my best friends, Mel!" He answered cheerily, completely missing the sarcasm and venom that dripped from Melody's voice. I grinned. She could never get in between our group of friends, even if she is Ash's girlfriend. In my opinion, he was just too stupid and didn't know what was going on.

I refused to hang out with her any longer. I got up and announced, "I gotta get going. You know, my sisters and all."

Ash looked at me, "Why Mist?"

"No, I get it, Leaf and I gotta get going! Smell ya later, Ashy boy," Gary smirked.

Before Ash could charge Melody said, "Yeah, you guys go do that," and returned to fawning over Ash.

I shrugged and went to Cerulean Avenue while Gary and Leaf returned to Pallet Drive.

* * *

Dawn

"Eeeeeeek! School's over! Ursula can get the f out of my life!" I rejoiced.

"Sheesh Dawn, language," her best friend, Kenny, commented.

"Hmph, for your information mister, I didn't swear!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Let's hear it for Dawn's random mood swings!" Leona giggled.

I was fuming mad. Leona and Kenny kept on laughing but my other friend, Zoey, sympathized and said, "Calm down Dawn!"

Leona managed to stop laughing and said, "Okay, okay. But I totally agree with Dawn about never seeing Ursula again!"

"And that weird ice cube, Paul!" I chimed in.

"And of course the super nerd, Conway," Another voice commented.

"Lucas!" Kenny exclaimed, quite happily since Lucas was his best friend.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Lucas asked.

"Oh nothing much, just talking about how much we WON'T miss you!" Leona said sweetly.

Lucas put on a mock expression of hurt before making a nasty retort saying, "Awwwww! Leona, we all know it's you who we won't miss."

"Why you?!" Leona growled and charged.

Kenny, Zoey and I laughed our heads off.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter/ prologue to my first fanfic done! Sorry about some of the grammar or if it seemed a bit to rushed! I may go back to edit later! **

**Signing Off,**

**Pikachaaaa **


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbyes

**Hello there fanfictioners! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I'll update another chapter this week and again on Sunday. Anyways, the story is dedicated to Stylishfashionista! And this specific chapter is dedicated to Ready to fly, for being my first reviewer that I don't know. **

**Responses to Reviews: **  
**Ready to fly: Thank you so much! I was so happy that you reviewed! Yay! And I think you could be an even bigger pokeshipper than I am!**  
**Scarletreader21: Thanks for favoriting this story and me as a writer! Here' stat update you wanted! **

**Anyways, I hope you like it and review! Also, keep in mind that I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

Dawn (3rd person)

"LEONA! LUCAS! DON'T GOOOOOOOOO!" Dawn screamed.

"Dawn, they got to to what they got to do," Zoey muttered.

"Stop Dawn! You're making me cry!" Leona wailed and started crying.

"Wow, this is so sad. Now I kinda want to cry," Lucas muttered sadly.

"Don't cry or the girls'll cry even more!" Kenny whispered.

"I can't help it," Lucas said and shed a few tears.

Zoey cried silently while Leona and Dawn weeped as loudly as possible while holding each other. "Grrrrr! Stop crying everyone!" Kenny exclaimed. Leona and Dawn looked up with a confused expression, teary eyed.

"We were all going to leave at some point in time whether it's now or later! It isn't the end! We will all see each other again! And I promise!" Kenny finished.

Zoey and Lucas wiped away their tears and said, "Us too!"

Leona and Dawn managed to put on brave smiles and said, "Count us in!"

We all did a group hug and watched Leona and Lucas board the plane, leading them all the way to the Orange Island's best high school, Pummelo High. 

* * *

Dawn

Kenny, Zoey and I are walking through through the airport, trudging our luggage along. '_This reminds me of Lucas and Leona and how they left to the Orange Islands._'

"Wow! It's been forever since we saw Leona and Lucas! I miss them soooo much! In fact we need to take a plane today!" I exclaimed.

"Chill Dawn! But yeah, it'll be weird, boarding school," Kenny said thoughtfully.

"Lilycove Academy, the onshore boarding school in Hoenn, full of adventure and excitement. Meet new people and new friends," Zoey read the brochure out loud.

"Dawn!"

"Huh? Mom!" I yelled and ran over to her mom and bear hugged her.

"Oh! My little Dawn is growing up! I'll miss you so much!" My mom fawned.

"I'll miss you too..." I muttered sadly.

I gave her another hug while Kenny and Zoey did the same with their parents who arrived with my mom.

"Bye," we all said and boarded the plane to Hoenn's Lilycove City.

May

"May! You've grown!" Professor Birch exclaimed while meeting up with my family along with his son, Brendan.

I blushed. "Yeah, I guess I have," I admitted, thinking back to the time where I last saw him. That was about, seven years ago when my family and I visited Littleroot Town to see them. Apparently my parents were friends with the Birch's even though I never see Brendan since we moved from Littleroot, to Petalburg, and to LaRousse.

"So, Caroline, Norman, where are you sending your fine daughter to for high school?" Professor Birch wondered out loud. That praise was just unnecessary.

"Oh my! Well, she's taking a train in about..." my mom answered, checking the time, before continuing,"half an hour to Lilycove and is attending Lilycove academy! Why, we came here to say goodbye and have a short dinner! Fancy meeting you here! In fact, why are you here?"

"Hahaha! Funny that you mention it. The truth is, Brendan's on the same train and also leaving to Lilycove academy!" Professor Birch explained.

"What a coincidence! You see, May was all nervous about attending Lilycove Academy because her best friend, Sandra, was going to Mossdeep City to study there so she didn't have to move to go to the astronomy school, but now she knows someone!" dad remarked.

"Dad!" I blushed, giving him a tiny shove. He got the message.

"Hehe, sorry. May didn't want me to share that! Well, truth's out!" My dad stated, carelessly.

I rolled my eyes and texted Sandra. Just as I typed in her phone number I remembered that Brendan was just standing there, while my brother, Max, played on his DS and my parents and Professor Birch were chatting away. To be nice I shut my phone and tried to start a conversation by speaking to him with a curt, "Hi Brendan! Long time no see, huh?"

He looked up, revealing that he was listening to music. He paused it and took his earbuds off before answering, "Yeah May! It's great to see you after so long! Seven years, right?"

I nodded before acknowledging his iPod in his hand. "What music do you listen to?"

He flushed before admitting, "Green Day, Jason Mraz, Train. I don't really have a favorite kind of song."

"Hehehe. I love One Direction!" I blushed and giggled.

He facepalmed before muttering half out loud, half to himself comment stating, "Why does that not surprise me?!"

I laughed. Harder and harder with each breath I took in. Brendan started laughing. Max gave me a quizzical look before smiling a bit before butting in to the conversation and blurted, "15 minutes! May! No! Don't go!"

I stopped laughing. Dead in my tracks. Max's eyes were glazed. He was going to cry. I held him close, real close. He silently cried. Brendan looked at me, completely confused. I looked down at Max and mouthed to Brendan, "He hates saying goodbyes."

He nodded before walking over to his dad and they exchanged farewells.

Meanwhile, my parents walked over to me and we did a big group hug. Max sobbed harder while I felt my eyes becoming teary.

"... Guess... This is goodbye..." I choked. I felt a tear stroke down my cheek. My mom gave me a sad smile. Dad embraced me again.

"My Maybelle is growing up! I will miss you so much!" My mom suddenly outburst and started crying. Dad nodded, not answering. We all hugged each other again and smiled. And I left on the train.

-  
Misty

Leaf was listening to her favorite song. Gary was texting a new girl he was hitting on. Melody was flirting with a sweatdropping Ash. I was bored to death on the train we were on to get to Hoenn.

I ripped Leaf's earbuds off and hissed in her ear, "Why did Melody have to come again?!"

Leaf shrugged and asked, "Can I have my music back?"

I rolled my eyes before sighing, "Fine, what song are you listening to?"

"Katy Perry's Roar," she stated before offering, "Wanna listen?"

I nodded.

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

The next song played, it was One Direction. I remembered Leaf was a directioner. Great. I took the earbud out of my ear and handed it to Leaf, who gladly accepted. I decided to bother Gary.

-  
Leaf

I decided to see what was going on with everyone else after Adele started playing. I could see Misty playing doodle jump on her iPhone and not doing anything else, as she lost her earbuds before. Gary was texting his new toy, or 'girlfriend' which he'll probably dump in a day. Melody eventually gave up with flirting and slept with her head on Ash's chest.

Misty finally looked up. She didn't want to talk about anything and texted me on iMessage. She was obviously going to talk about Melody. Why does that not surprise me?

In a second, my phone buzzed. I checked it.

From: Misty  
To: Leaf  
Ugh, why is Melody doing that?

Ash perked up at the buzzing on my iPhone. He quickly started a group text with Misty and I.

Buzz, my phone went off again.

From: Ash  
To: Misty, Leaf  
What'cha gossiping about this time?

I snorted before my phone went off again.

From: Misty  
To: Ash, Leaf  
Melody

From: Ash  
To: Leaf, Misty  
Mel? Why don't you guys like her?

I decided to actually join the conversation.

From: Leaf  
To: Misty, Ash  
Like you like her too? I see you sweatdropping every time we're around her. Gary doesn't like her either, why did you choose her as a girlfriend?

Ash sweat dropped.

Misty muttered something under her breath, probably insults directed to Melody I rolled my eyes and popped my earbuds back in.

* * *

**So, how was it? Melody got so much hate in this chapter since it was dedicated to Ready to Fly! Sorry for the lack of Drew and Paul! We'll get there in the next chapter, promise!**


	3. Chapter 2: Hello You!

**Hi everyone! Told you I promised! Anyways, thanks for reading my story! Even if you guys didn't review, I still know I got over 30 visitors on Monday, just for updating! Yay! Thank you all so much for reading, even if you didn't review. But, I would like you to review so you can help me write the story, so whatever you guys want, goes! And, chapter dedications will be made and yada yada yada. Sorry for all the Drabble, Let's get to the story! But first review responses even though I only got two, but so be it.**

**Ready to fly: Wow! Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter, I'll probably update more often and when I can, since I have so much more time and stuff, so be sure to review! And because of your encouragement I improved my writing skills so I got a really good grade in English so thanks!  
**

**Pokegirl185: Even though you didn't review, thanks for adding this story to your favorites! **

**Iloveikari: Thanks for alerting the story, so at least I know you hopefully read it!**

**Scarletreader21: Thank you so much! Because of this story I got a really good grade on my English assessment! Thanks for encouraging me too!**

**Guest (No penname but you know who you are!): I might need to cuss in the second story so don't worry! Cussing free!**

* * *

May

'_Okay then, room 221. Easy enough to remember. I totally wonder who my roommate is!' _I thought eagerly as I entered my dorm. "Well, there's really nothing much here," I commented skeptically. The room was bare, filled with two beds, two desks, and a wardrobe. '_So much for the luxury life of Lilycove Academy,' _I thought with a frown.

"Ding ding ding! Hello new boarding students of Lilycove Academy! Our staff hopes you have started with a wonderful stay! We would like to inform you that there will be an assembly at 8 o'clock! It's extremely important! If you are unsure with where to go, check the map in your welcome pack! Otherwise, relax for the rest of the day!" the intercom announced and shut off.

"Okay the-AHAHAHAHAHAH!" I freaked out as a girl fell through the dorm's entrance.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just have so much luggage!" she exclaimed while picking up her three, green luggage. The girl was pretty, she was a brunette and had bangs, with it came a white hat lined with red. She wore a blue tank top with a red skirt and leg warmers that crinkled down to the ankle. A yellow messenger bag was strapped onto her back.

"N-no! It's okay! I just got a bit scared, here let me help you!" I offered while leaning down to help her with her bags.

"Thanks!" she said, her voice laced with gratitude.

"No problem!" I smiled kindly. I looked at her face and realized that she had forest green eyes. '_Green? What does that remind me of?_' I pondered, before giving up and putting my stuff down in an open space.

"So... Hi there! My name's Maybelle Maple, but everyone calls me May!" I introduced myself cheerily.

"May! Hi! I'm Leaf, Leaf Green," she grinned back.

"Where ya from?" I asked.

"Have you heard of Kanto? Well that's where I'm from! I have some friends that are at this school too that are from here! They're Misty, Ash, and Gary," Leaf answered.

"Really? All of those people? Well, I only know this one kid named Brendan Birch. Oh, and I'm from Hoenn!"

"Hoenn? Will your parents visit you or something?"

My eyes brightened, "Yeah! I mean hopefully. I actually have no idea..." I blushed.

Leaf laughed. I knew we were going to be great friends

* * *

Misty

I sat in my room after the intercom went off. '_I wonder how Leaf's doing! I hope she gets a good roommate! I also wonder who my roommate's going to be..._' I thought, deeply enough that I didn't even realize my roommate coming in.

"Hello?" a girl said, a bit edgy.

"Hm?" I looked up quizzically, before realizing that a girl was there. "Oh, hi. I'm Misty Waterflower, it's really nice to meet you."

"Finally, you realized me! I'm Lara Laramie! It's nice to meet you to! Where you from?" Lara responded.

"Kanto, what about you?"

"I'm from Kanto too, but I'm from the country! You're obviously from the city! How's life there?"

"Well, it's actually quite nice there, loads of people to hang out with, plus the people in my city are quite nice!"

"Sounds like fun, but what can you do there?"

"Well, I'm a swimmer so I got an athletic scholarship to get here, in fact our city is known for the river there, it's quite nice and there aren't many big industries!"

"Really? I horse back ride, plus I work at a ranch back in Kanto!"

My eyes widened, "That seems like so much fun! I'd love to ride horses!"

Lara smiled and grabbed a photo album from her bag and started showing me pictures of her ranch

* * *

Dawn

"Marina! It's great to meet you!" the lighthaired-blue girl introduced herself.

"Dawn Berlitz! Ditto to that! So what kind of things do you like?" I greeted.

"Oooooh! Shopping and One Direction!" Marina squealed.

"OMGEEEEE! We are so much alike! How about this weekend, we go shopping!" I suggested.

Marina squealed, "YES! How about Lilycove mall! We can accesorize our rooms!"

"HECK YEAH!"

"IT'S A DEAL!"

I just remembered something so I questioned grimly, "But wait, what class do you hate?"

Without missing a beat she responded, "Math."

"What sport do you do?"

"Cheerleading for football."

"You're like me!" I exclaimed and we both high fived.

"We are going to be great friends!"

"Ditto to that!"

We both plumped back onto the beds and started talking about shopping and One Direction.

* * *

Drew

'_New school, new start, new fanclub. Okay, got roses, good looks, brains, athletics. This'll go perfectly_' I thought while walking into my assigned dorm, only to be blasted by noise of two boys, a brunet and a raven haired kid.

"Smell ya later, Ashy boy!" the brunet smirked.

"Don't you ever grow up?" 'Ashy boy' sighed heavily.

"Do I? Of course I do, do you see how many girlfriends I've had now?" he replied.

"Wait, that's growing up? I NEED MORE GIRLFRIENDS!" the raven haired kid wailed.

"See, this is why you're dense and why I'm the one growing up," the brunet snorted.

"Wha...?! I am not dense!"

"Whatever you say," he responded before shoving 'Ashy boy' out of the dorm.

He apologized, "Sorry about that."

I shrugged, "No sweat."

"I'm Gary, Gary Oak."

"I'm Andrew Hayden, but everyone calls me Drew."

"Well, hey there Drew."

"Right back at ya. Anyways, who was that kid?"

Gary answered, "Oh Ashy boy? That was Ash Ketchum, he's my friend from Pallet."

I pondered, "Pallet... Are you from Kanto?"

"Yup, you?" he nodded.

"LaRousse, Hoenn. Also, what did you mean about having a lot of girlfriends?"

He smirked, "Well, I'm known as the playboy of the grade, as I steal a lot of girls from guys. But I have a system, date, dump, repeat. Of course, people always realize that but they still fall for me anyways."

"Really? I'm the heartthrob, basically, all girls fawn over me while I impress them. I only date the best though."

Gary cracked a grin and we fist bumped, knowing we would be great friends.

* * *

Paul

"Wha...?! I am not dense!" a raven haired kid yelled before being pushed out of a dorm. I barely had enough time to look over my shoulder and sidestep, leaving him to fall on the floor.

"Yes, you are," I snorted, before continuing to walk.

"Who you calling dense?!" he demanded angrily.

"First of all, it's who **are** you calling dense," I corrected before clarifying, "Second, I was calling you dense."

He huffed as I continued down the hallway. This time, he followed me. '_What in the world is that kid doing? I'd swear he's in my..._'I thought before cursing, "Shi," until the raven haired kid interrupted me.

"That's my dorm!"

'_This is going to be a really long four years with this kid._' I sighed before following him into the dorm.

* * *

**Told you Paul and Drew would be in the story soon! Oh and I forgot to mention, questshipping is also involved! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the second update of the week! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, a bit in a rush. All my work got deleted and so many school assessments so I didn't have much time. Just a heads up for the next chapter, it's called You Again, so you can imagine what's going to happen! Bye bye! **

**~ Pikachaaaa**

**Forgot to mention, this story is dedicated to Stylishfashionista and scarletreader21 for telling me I'm a great writer! shallow but no other reviewers and I'm dead serious when I say thank you so much scarletreader21!**


	4. Chapter 3: You Again

**Hey everyone! It's me again! See what I did there? Okay, that was really bad. I have not updated for such a long time! I am so sorry! Anyways, I keep on forgetting to do the disclaimer so for the record, I do not own pokemon. Hopefully, you guys are still reading and here are the replies to the reviews! Enjoy and review!**

**Stylishfashionista: Thanks! And that's great! Finally! Hope you read chapter 1! Review again!**

**iloveikari: Thank you so much! I loved that part too! I just thought that Marina and Dawn would be besties! Anyways, I am dedicating this chapter to you cause it'll be mainly about Dawn, Paul, May, and Drew meeting each other again. Mainly blossoming ikarishipping! Hope you enjoy!**

**AliceBaskerville123: Thanks for adding this story to your favorites! It means a lot!**

**Butterfly girl 900: Really? You love it? YAY! I hope you've read the other chapters though! **

**Ready to Fly and scarletreader21: Hey guys, I hope you've been reading but even if you haven't you guys still have a special place in my heart for being my first two reviewers! I miss reading your reviews. PLEASE START READING AGAIN! **

**Did I forget to mention that this story is dedicated to stylishfashionista? Well it is!  
**

* * *

Dawn**  
**

"WOW! Marina! We've been talking for two hours! It's dinner time already!" I exclaimed while checking my iPhone.

"Geez! I totally forgot! I have to get to the cafeteria! I was supposed to meet my boyfriend half an hour ago!" she sweatdropped before dashing out of the room.

"Wait Marina!" I jumped and chased after her.

"Marina! Marina!" I called after arriving at the cafeteria.

"Huh? Dawn! Sorry! Let me introduce you to Jimmy, my boyfriend!" Marina greeted.

"Hey there! I'm Dawn, and you're Jimmy, Marina's boyfriend, right?" I asked.

"Yup! It's nice to meet you!" Jimmy said.

"Sorry Jimmy, I was hungry!" a raven haired kid apologized with a bunch of food in his arms.

"Ash! You're always hungry," Jimmy sighed.

"Well, this time I was really hungry! Anyways, I'm Ash and you are...?" Ash directed the question to me.

"Dawn!" I chirped.

"Nice to meet you Dawn! Sorry about this guy behind me with the purple hair, he's my roommate and his name is..." Ash said.

"Paul?" I interrupted.

The purple haired guy looked up,"Troublesome?" he muttered in disbelief.

"It's not troublesome! It's Dawn! D-A-W-N, Dawn!" I snapped.

"Congratulations, you can spell your own name," Paul rolled his eyes.

"WHY YOU?!" I screeched, suddenly fuming and charged.

Paul easily sidestepped, dodging my tackle and causing me to fall down.

An orange haired girl stood on top of me and offered me her hand, while asking, "Are you alright?"

"Well I was until I saw Paul here," I snorted while taking her hand and stood up.

Paul just rolled his eyes.

"Misty! Where were you?" Ash called.

The orange haired girl responded, "I walked in ten minutes ago looking for you, but you were probably in the food line!" and she grabbed a mallet out of nowhere and hit him on the head.

"OWWWW! MISTY!" Ash rubbed his hand and complained.

Misty snorted while Marina giggled. Two other brunettes walked in. The one with the longer hair rolled her eyes and said, "Misty, I thought we agreed to not hit Ash throughout the day."

Misty shrugged, "Sorry Leaf, I lied."

Leaf let out a huge sigh. She then remembered the other brunette as she perked, "Sorry! Everyone, this is May."

"Hi!" May smiled. Her smile faded as her eyes fell upon a green haired boy. "Drew?!" she demanded.

He swung around. "May?" his eyes were filled with disbelief.

"Gary! About time you arrived!" Leaf called.

"Leafy!" a brunet called who's name was apparently Gary.

"What about me?" Ash whined.

"I saw you five minutes ago," Gary stated plainly.

"Oh yeah!" Ash remembered while Gary rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean airhead! If anything, _you're_ the airhead!" May shouted at Drew. It seemed as if they were in a fight.

"Takes one to know one," Drew shrugged.

May fumed even more than I did to Paul, is that even possible?

Their argument was broken by a loud squeal, "ASHY!"

"Melody?!" Ash exclaimed before he was bear hugged to the ground.

"No, no no!" Misty groaned, looking as if something hit her on the head.

"Oh Ashy! Come and meet my friends and stuff! They are _sooooo_ cool!_" _Melody dragged Ash to the other side of the cafeteria.

Leaf shrugged and followed Misty huffed and stood her ground. Marina and Jimmy didn't seem very interested in going, so they just sat down with Misty. May, Drew, Gary, and I followed leaving Paul with the others.

* * *

Leaf

"I want you to meet Yellow and Brianna," Melody introduced.

"Hey," Yellow smiled softly and gently to Gary.

"Nice to meet you, Gary. And you're very gorgeous," Gary flirted.

Yellow blushed and Gary kept on sweet talking her. Just like with every other girl. Meanwhile, Brianna was fawning over Drew. May didn't seem to mind though, she was talking to another boy. I let out a sigh while another kid walked up to me. "Hey, I'm Red," he greeted.

I shot him a smile while returning the greeting, "Hi! I'm Leaf."

"That's a really nice name," Red smiled.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"I can't believe it! URSULA!" Dawn screamed in horror.

It ripped me from my conversation with Red, I decided to look around to see Dawn and a peach haired girl facing each other with fire in their eyes. For a second, Dawn looked like she was going to slap the other girl.

"Dawn," she sniffed.

"Ursula," Dawn spat.

I was quite eager to see what happened next but some squealing caught my attention. "Drew Hayden! I don't know if you remember me from last year but I totally remember you!" a girl squealed.

"Head of LaRousse Middle School's football team, soccer team, and basketball team heartthrob! OMG!" another one fangirled.

They were all huddled around Drew, I couldn't even see any of his green hair.

Meanwhile, other girls fangirled around Gary, fawning over his looks. I rolled my eyes and started hearing music playing from the speakers. "DJ Ben in the house!" a blonde yelled and pumped up all of the music from the intercom speakers.

"WAHOO!" everyone screamed and started dancing. I saw Misty dancing with a guy. They were talking about something. I could barely hear their conversation, but the boy introduced himself as Rudy.

I looked around more to see May dancing with the boy she was talking to before. I could hear her laugh, "Brendan!" so I assumed Brendan was his name. Melody was 'dancing' with Ash '_More like dragging him_' I snorted to myself. I saw Drew sitting down with a bunch of girls. Dawn was with two people two other people who wore nametags saying Zoe and the other one, Kenny. I smiled. Jimmy and Marina were laughing and dancing their heads off. Ursula got Paul to start dancing with her and they started making out. '_Guess they were boyfriend and girlfriend from the beginning,' _I thought while looking around again.

Gary entered my sight. "Come on Leafy! Let's dance!" he said, before he grabbed me.

I laughed and we had a great time. Well, Red showed up and asked if he could dance we could dance. I smiled, "Sure! No problem!" Gary snorted before turning around to dance with someone else. "Wait, Gary!" I called, be he already left.

* * *

May

"Brendan! This is so much fun!" I laughed while Brendan was swinging me around. I didn't even realize that I bumped into Brianna.

"Hey! Watch it!" she snapped.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

"Next time, think before you act," she replied with venom dripping from her voice.

"Jeez, I didn't realize you ruled the world," I retorted.

"Whatever," she shrugged and began fawning over Drew.

'_I hate to think that there is someone as arrogant as Drew,_' I smirked to myself.

I looked at Drew who was glaring at Brendan. '_Okay then_'. Dawn was giving a look that could kill to Ursula and Misty looked even more murderous to Melody while I could tell that I don't like Brianna that much. I had a sinking feeling that Leaf didn't like Yellow that much either. Ash seemed really edgy as Misty introduced him to Rudy and Gary was completely ignoring Red. Paul was staring daggers at another kid who was now talking with Dawn. He said he was Barry. Well there it is, Paul hates Barry, Dawn hates Ursula, Leaf hates Yellow, Gary hates Red, Misty hates Melody '_Kind of obvious from the start_', Ash doesn't like Rudy much, I don't like Brianna, and Drew hates Brendan for some reason '_Brendan's way more likeable than Drew at least_'. That's how everything's laid out this year. At least Marina and Jimmy seem happy.

* * *

**Finally! An update! Sorry again for the lateness. Anyways, shall I sign off now? **

**~ Pikachaaaa**

**PS I got a review saying Yellow was totally out of character and it is so true! Sorry! So I changed it a bit so she would be the character she's supposed to be! Sorry for that but thanks for the feedback Luna Yumiko 33. I always need things to improve my writing! And thanks for adding this story to your favorites! **


	5. Chapter 4: From Where We Left Off

**Hello everyone! This is the update you have hopefully been waiting for! Or not. Anyways, this chapter is mainly fluff so let me apologize for the fluff and spelling ahead of time. This chapter is vaguely important, so feel free to skip to Drew's point of view to read the semi important stuff. Also, I have been having a bit of writer's block so updates might come at once to twice a week if I am feeling into it. Finally, before the Responses to the Reviews, I would like to say that this chapter was made to make you laugh so if you didn't find this funny at all, feel free to comment and I will try to make it better and patch it up here and there! Onto the responses!**

**AliceBaskerville123: That's what I was trying to make it! Lately, I have been on the brink of obsessed with questshipping and think that Jimmy and Marina should appear more often. I think that the Legend of Thunder was really amazing and I loved it so much! Anywho, thanks for the review!**

**Luna Yumiko 33: Sorry about that, I might have to rethink about who Leaf's rival should be. Anyways, I'm glad you're reading because you favorited my story! Thanks a bunch!**

**Contestshipper16: I was about to update this chapter while I checked my email on the brink of time and saw that you added this story to your alerts! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Nicky Azure: Thanks a bunch for favoriting my story!**

**rt8: Thank you too for adding my story to your favorites! **

**Iloveikari: You're honored? Really! Thank you so much! Anyways, that's the whole point, to make everything complicated! The next chapter will be filled with drama! I promise! Unfortunately, this chapter is a bit fluffy, but I hope you enjoy! **

**Shout out to Ready to fly and Scarletreader21: Hey guys, so I have been wondering if you've been reading cause you haven't reviewed but I'm hoping you will soon! Well, if you don't I hope you're just busy and can't read! Key word, hope! I will keep on posting shout outs to you!**

**Speaking of shout outs, why not give one to a few people, Eeveexme, Butterfly girl 900, p****okegirl185, and vernere: So I thought, why not give a shout out to all of these great people who have either favorited or followed this story! I hope you're reading! If I have missed anyone, please notify me! Thank you!**

* * *

Dawn

_DJ Ben was called to the principal's office after somebody decided to rat him out to the teachers. They all ran in and the principal started screaming at us. We quickly dispersed after that._

I slammed the door to my dorm at full force. Marina was already in there. "Ugh, URSULA! I WILL KILL HER!" I screamed into my pillow.

Marina was texting on her iPhone, until she dropped it upon hearing me. "Man Dawn! Chill! I dropped my iPhone!" Marina said while picking it up.

"Why so happy go lucky?" I asked.

"Jimmy asked me out!"

"Why does that not surprise me? Oh wait, Jimmy asked you out, YAY!" I squealed, letting a mood swing take control. We giggled up and down, jumping on Marina's bed.

Finally, Marina managed to calm down and asked, "Anyways, what's up with Ursula?"

"Did you see her all over Paul?" I groaned.

"And you care why?" Marina asked, back on her phone.

I stayed silent. "Uh huh, out of words," Marina nodded before brightening, "You like Paul!"

"What?! I do not!" I snapped.

"Then why do you care if Ursula shoves her tongue down Paul's throat?"

"Cause, it's di-scus-ting," I sounded out.

"But why do you obsess over... oh you're totally right, it was so annoying! She kept on saying, 'Paul! My Paul!'" she exclaimed.

"Exactly! That's why I want to punch her in the face!" I rolled my eyes. I was about to continue my rant until a knock came from the door. "Hold up Marina, come in!"

"Hey Dawn, Marina!" Misty greeted while walking in.

"Hey there, hi, howdy!" Leaf followed Misty in.

"Hi ya!" May exclaimed while shutting the door behind her.

This was going to be an entertaining night.

* * *

Leaf

"Guys, we have been sitting here for the last half hour and totally forgot to go to the assembly!" I exclaimed, remembering this afternoon's announcement/

"Oh yeah! That's why my roommate was gone!" Misty sighed.

"Gee Misty, I swear you were as dense as Ash," Dawn commented slyly.

"What did you say?!" Misty demanded while taking her mallet and brought it on Dawn's head.

"Kay! Now I know why it hurts!" Dawn rubbed her head.

"Anyways, it's too late to go so why not stay here?" Misty reasoned.

"Totally! I'm in!" Marina agreed.

"Same!" I chimed.

"Why not," May sighed.

"Let's get this party started!" Dawn yelled and brought out her iPhone. "Let's play... guess the song! Take your best shot!"

"A Thousand Years, Christina Perri," Misty guessed.

"Nope, I have it but it's too sad to play at a party like this!" Dawn chirped. "Guess again!"

"Um... Can't Hold Us!" May exclaimed.

"Nope!" Dawn shook her head.

"It's Time by Imagine Dragons!" I shouted.

Dawn sighed. "I'll take that as a no," I noted.

"It's so obvious! The Best Song Ever by One Direction!" Marina exclaimed.

"Tut tut Marina, that's where you're wrong! It's Up All Night by One Direction!" Dawn squealed while blasting the music.

* * *

May

"Okay, okay. Let's play random facts about other people. Okay, it's not a game but we should seriously give random facts about people!" Leaf chirped.

"Cool! I'll go first! Do you know that Drew's had a fanclub reputation since sixth grade?" I volunteered.

"Good one! Um... Paul has never smiled since I have known him. That's for the last six years!" Dawn said.

"Let's see... Ash has never been full before!" Misty informed.

"Jimmy has had a crush on me since fourth grade!" Marina squealed.

"Gary has been a playboy since kindergarten, no joke," Leaf answered, dead serious.

"Are you kidding me?!" I demanded, "That's even worse than Drew!"

"Did they ever kiss?" Dawn asked.

"No, well maybe now. I think he was hitting on Yellow last. Probably in a month he'll start making out with girls," Leaf responded.

"Gee, that's bad. Wait, have you seen Ursulas new top? It's hideous!" Dawn said, completely off topic.

I nodded while Leaf gagged and Misty gave Dawn a quizzical look. "Trust me, it's outrageous! It makes me want to gag every time! Like what Leaf's doing!" I backed Dawn up.

"You don't want to see it!" Marina chimed.  
"Exactly! Anyways, the assembly should be over. Let me text Brendan to see what it's about," I said while grabbing my iPhone and texting Brendan.

"Wait Brendan, who's that?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, remember that boy May was dancing with? That was him!" Leaf answered.

"Oh yeah! Why did he have a white bandana on May?" Dawn asked again.

"Um... I think when he was younger he had a scar so he just uses the bandana to cover it up! If you want to know, I just like bandanas. Speaking of people we danced with, what about you Dawn?" I questioned.

"You mean Kenny and Zoey? They were my friends from last year. We went to school together with Ursula and Paul. We had two other friends, Lucas and Leona, but they went to the Orange Islands to study!" Dawn informed me.

"Cool! Who was that guy you were dancing with Leaf?" Misty inquired to Leaf.

"Him? That was Red. He's a real sweatheart!" Leaf blushed.

"Looks like Leaf's got a boyfriend! Anyways, what about you Misty?" Marina sang.

"That was Rudy!" Misty said, not wanting to give anymore information.

"And what about him?" Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Um, well..." Misty stammered.

"Well what?" Dawn demanded.

Misty looked around while everyone looked eager to see her response.

"Okay, well, Rudy's nice and can dance," Misty finally said defiantly.

"Ugh! It's so hard to spill intell out of you!" Dawn complained while pulling her hair.

"That's the whole point!" Misty jeered.

Dawn just rolled her eyes while we laughed.

* * *

Drew

"And finally, there are a few sport tryouts going on next week, we have volleyball, soccer, swimming, and gymnastics for the girls, and soccer, swimming, and football for boys. Okay everybody, that's it for this assembly! Have a nice rest of the day!" Principal Juan announced before letting us go.

"That was the longest assembly of my life! He was just meh and meh and blah and blah and kill me! I thought I'd never get out of it!" Jimmy moaned and started imitating the principal.

"I know! And the fact that I was hungry made," Ash was cut off.

"Hungry? Dude, you just ate!" I snorted.

"He's always hungry. It was worse when we were in sixth grade," Gary informed.

"Really, it was worse? Is that even possible?" Paul muttered sarcastically.

"Hey! What's that supposed to be?" Ash demanded.

"It means, that you are way too hungry way too much," I said.

"Oh! Okay!" Ash realized.

"Did I also mention that he was dense?" Gary asked.

"And we can totally see that," Paul rolled his eyes.

"Come on! I passed 8th grade!" Ash complained.

"Barely," Gary snorted.

"Are you kidding me?! I passed with an average of B-! I got an A once!" Ash exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Paul asked, showing expression for once.

"Wow, look! Paul's showing expression!" Jimmy mocked.

"I know that, idiot," Paul snorted.

'Beep' Gary's phone went off. "Huh, it's from Leaf and the girls," Gary said.

"Troublesome? No!" Paul complained.

Gary snorted before continuing, "Anyways, they apparently missed the assembly and have decided to text us, so they can figure out what it was about. They tried to text a guy named Brendan about it, but he didn't respond so it's up to us."

"Brendan? You mean that guy that was hanging out May tonight?" I asked.

"How would you know that?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Look! Ash can actually think!" Jimmy said while slow clapping.

"What was that supposed to... Hey!" Ash whined, finally realizing what Jimmy meant.

"Okay, okay, well Ash actually has a point here, how did you know who Brendan was?" Gary asked.

"Well, I saw him back when May and I were in LaRousse and he wasn't very likeable," I shrugged, completely lying. The only one to see that was Gary, but he kept quiet. 1

"Whatever. Anyways text them back, Jimmy says hi to Marina and that they missed a chance to kill themselves by even walking into that assembly!" Jimmy grinned.

"Okay, if you say so Jimmy!" Ash cheered while grabbing Gary's phone.

"Ash! That was a joke!" Jimmy said while trying to get the phone from Ash.

Gary just shrugged while Paul waved, "I have to get stuff ready for tomorrow."

"Are you sure that you're not sneaking away?" Gary cocked an eyebrow.

"Do I look like a person that would do that?" Paul snorted, before walking away.

"Anyways, Drew, you're a really good lier, but I am really good at seeing through them. How did you know about Brendan?" Gary demanded.

"I just saw him with May tonight and eavsdropped."

"Well, whatever it was, you're not lying now," Gary said skeptically. Finally Gary shrugged, and muttered,"Let's get back to our room now."

"Fine by me."

* * *

**Okay! Finished! The next chapter will be called, "Drama the art and band!" where each and everyone of our main character, gets to see how nice and fun Lilycove Academy's Electives are! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!  
**

**Now, signing off,**

**~ Pikachaaaa**

**Dang it! Forgot to mention that I do not own Pokemon and that this story is dedicated to Stylishfashionista! And this chapter is dedicated to AliceBaskerville123!**


	6. Chapter 5: Drama the Art and Band

**Hi everybody! My writer's block is gone so updates can possibly come more smoothly if I have loads of time. So anyways, this chapter will hopefully make up for the next one, being dramatic and better. I am trying to take some advice and I think that some of it is really good so I will try to use it. I will not forget to do the disclaimer, I do not own pokemon! Also, this story is dedicated to stylishfashionista and I am dedicating this chapter to cysha, because she gave me amazing constructive criticism and I will try to improve the best I can! So look bellow for the Responses to the Reviews!  
**

**Scarletreader21: Thank you so much! I think that I will still try shout outs because it ended up working! I hope your exams were good! Well, anyways I just wanted to say, thank you for favoriting my story! Please enjoy!**

**AliceBaskerville123: Actually, it's totally ironic but I am not! I am okay with them but whatever. I just thought it was extremely steriotypical! Though, it isn't but May, Dawn, and Marina seemed like they would be. Anyways, I was thinking that I might have to change who it was about to Dawn and Paul or have no one. What do you think?**

**cysha: thank you so much for your constructive criticism! I really appreciate your time spent to help improve this story. I really do over use exclamation points, sorry about that, I'll try to keep it to a minimum. I also agree that it is a bit confusing with the point of views and I will keep it to a minimum (again) and will try to make it in 3rd person. Also, some of my sentences and are informal. Unfortunately, I will still do different point of views still because that's just how it is. My writing style also has a lot of exclamation points. So anyways, I hope you are still reading and enjoy this next chapter which will hopefully, be okay in your opinion.  
**

**Mallory79080: Thanks! I hope you like this chappie! I love how Paul rooms with Ash! Poor Paul...**

**Shout outs: This is basically going out to everyone who either favorited or followed my story. I just wanted to ask you to review, because I know you are reading and stuff but it would make me feel really great if I could have some reviews so I can understand/ know with what and why you like my story! Thanks, Pikachaaaa (this is going out to destinyflareon, contestshipper16, rt8, Nicky Azure, Eeveexme, Butterfly girl 900, pokegirl185, and venere)  
**

**More shout outs!: Hi Ready to Fly and iloveikari. I just wanted to say, I hope you're still reading and reviewing even if you don't have much time. Please do whenever you can. I miss reading your reviews.**

**Okay, that long mess is over! Now to start the story!**

* * *

**May's Point of View**

"Sorry!" I apologized while rushing into class. I just bumped into somebody on my way. I looked up to see Brendan. "Sorry Brendan," I blushed.

"It's okay May," he smiled back. "Do you have drama?" Brendan gestured to the Drama studio.

"Yeah, do you too?" I asked back.

"Yup, with Rudy," he answered.

I looked down at the ground and realized that Brendan dropped his books while running into me. "Sorry, I just realized you dropped your books. Let me pick them up."

I picked up the books as quickly as I could, until I heard a voice. The voice belonged to none other, than Drew Hayden. "Looks like airhead was a klutz and bumped into someone. We've seen this before," Drew smirked.

Meanwhile, Brianna and several other girls walked by and drifted to Drew's side. They started whispering furiously. I caught one of them, "Oh Drew is so amazing!"

I picked the girl out of the bunch. She had blonde hair and wore a white t-shirt and a blue skirt with knee high white socks. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but you don't have drama here, do you?" she asked, her face screwing up with disgust when she looked at me.

"I happen to, why?" I frowned.

"Oh no! We have it here too, with Drew," she squealed before ignoring me again.

In the background, Drew huffed in an annoyed manner. I looked at him. He rolled his eyes, flipped his hair, and left. "Gee, nice to see you too," I muttered under my breath. Drew's posy followed him into the drama room.

"Stuck up, annoying, grasshead," I growled.

Brendan obviously heard it, he looked right at me with a confused look. I sighed and mouthed, "Don't ask." Brendan shrugged and took his books from my arms, then he walked into the Drama studio.

I sighed inwardly and breathed, "This is going to be a long day."

**In Drama Class**

"Hello everyone! My name is Mr. Sootopolis, but call me Wallace. I will be teaching you about the art of drama! Let us first start off with partners. I will pair you up with a boy if you are a girl, and the same thing goes for you. Off we go!" Wallace said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Misty sneak into the room. I flapped my hand wildly to a spot next to me. She hustled over. "What are we doing?" she whispered furiously.

"Exersizes," I said.

"May right?" Wallace asked.

"Yes?" I asked, with a smile and happy go lucky attitude.

"Mmm, go over there with Drew," Wallace said before moving on to Misty, "You will be with Ash, Misty."

Misty shrugged and made her way over to Ash.

'_No, no, no, no_' I repeated in my head as I walked over to Drew. "Drew," I gulped.

"May," he sniffed. He still seemed pissed off at me for ignoring him last time.

"Look Drew, sorry for ignoring you in the hallway," I splurged. '_What was that?_' I snapped inside.

Drew looked at me in the strangest way. He finally shook his head and said, "It's okay, it's not about that."

"Okay so why aren't you smirking and flipping your hair and stuff?" I asked.

"Is June worried about me?" he smirked. I couldn't help but feel at least a bit relieved. '_He's back to normal now._'

"June?! First of all, **May** isn't worried about you! Second of all, how would I know? I am not June, I'm May!" I snapped angrily.

"Whatever airhead," he flipped his hair.

"Stop doing that thing!" I stated angrily.

"What thing?" Drew asked. His emerald eyes were filled with curiosity.

"That really annoying hair flip thingy!" I almost yelled.

"Why? You like?" Drew said in an absolutely annoying way. It gets to me every time.

"No! I don't! You're acting like Gary!" I sighed.

"Gary? Why Gary? You don't really know him," he stated in a 'matter of factly' way.

"Leaf's my roommate, we talked last night. Anyways, Wallace just handed out papers, I guess that's the instructions," I changed the topic.

"Okay, then read it," Drew said, "Or can you not?" he teased.

"I can!" I fumed. "Okay, do you want to know what it says or not?!"

"Sure."

"We need to prepare for any kind of scenario. In order to prepare, we need to trust each other with different activities. Start out with the trust fall," I read.

"Trust fall?" Drew repeated, bewildered.

"I have to fall, and you have to catch me?" I asked, completely flustered. I was suddenly aware of all of the girl's eyes, each one of them, glaring daggers. I saw Brendan glaring at Drew.

"That's what a trust fall is, airhead," he snorted, regaining his cool.

"Fine! I'm catching you first," I announced before marching behind him.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1," I said before Drew fell back. I immediately reached forward and caught him. I couldn't help but feel sparks going off. I felt as if I was a plug that just had water poured onto it. Drew must've felt it too, because he looked back at me.

He shook it off and said, "Okay, your turn." Drew positioned himself behind me before saying, "1, 2, 3."

It all happened so fast, first Brianna screamed, "No way! Not her!" and shoved Drew away. Brendan ran over to me but couldn't reach me in time. But Drew did. I barely missed the floor. "Thanks," I blushed.

"No problem," Drew breathed. We suddenly noticed the awkward position we were in. We both turned away, blushing fiercely.

"How did your trust falls go Ms. Maple and Mr. Hayden?" Wallace asked.

"Good, well, um... kinda," I stammered.

"Something like that," Drew shrugged. He wasn't blushing anymore.

* * *

Misty

It was, two, short, quick, trust falls, and nothing much happened. We mainly talked about our roommates. He got Paul. I told him about Lara and after that, heard a girl scream, "No way! Not her!"

Wallace wasn't even paying attention and was busy handing out our next assignments. He got onto May and Drew and shrugged. He handed them their papers and announced, "Everyone! Get into groups of four!"

"Misty!" May called and dragged Drew over here.

"Hey May," I waved. "Who's he?" I asked. "Oh wait! Drew, right?"

"In the flesh," he mock saluted.

"It's pretty obvious. He's the only grasshead around. I'm surprised Misty, I thought you'd remember," May teased. '_She is begging for the mallet_' I thought.

I took my mallet out and hit May. "Ow! Ash was right! It hurts!" May groaned.

"Of course it does, airhead. It's a mallet," Drew snorted.

"Urgh! Why you?!" May charged and they started arguing.

"Uh Misty, shouldn't we kinda you know, start working?" Ash asked.

"I don't think May and Drew heard. They're kinda too busy arguing," I said.

"Yo!" I shouted to them, but they didn't listen. "Hello!" I yelled again. They ignored me. I definitely got an anger mark and I screeched, "QUIET!" and brought back my friend, my mallet.

"Stop doing that!" May snapped.

"We kinda need to finish this assignment," Ash chimed in.

"Exactly! Let's get to work," I announced.

"Okay, so the instructions say, 'we are working on improvising today. Do whatever you want.'" I read.

"Sounds easy enough," May shrugged and Ash went first.

* * *

Dawn

"Phoebe was absolutely awesome! I love modern art! It's like designing!" I squealed to Marina.

"The best part was, we sat next to each other!" Marina giggled.

"And you were extremely distracting," Paul snorted.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Mr. Human Iceberg," I snapped.

"Sorry Ms. Troublesome," he mocked me.

"Of all the people in the school, why do I have to have every single class with you?" I demanded.

"Not math," Paul shrugged.

"That's all you have to say?! You are really annoying Paul!" I exclaimed.

"Want annoying and troublesome? Look in the mirror," Paul retorted.

"Yeah, and then you can see the ugly mess you are," Ursula sneered, popping out of nowhere.

I rolled my eyes and stalked off with Marina. "God! Where the heck did Ursula come from?!"

Marina shrugged and looked at her phone. "OMG! I am going to be late!"

"Where Marina?" I called.

"To science! It's on the other side of the school and I still need to get my books!" she ran.

"Then what do I have?" I asked myself outloud. I looked at my schedule. French. "Awesome!" I chirped and walked to the classroom.

"Hello everyone! I am Glacia, your French teacher," Glacia introduced herself. I sat down next to Zoey, Kenny, and Barry, who were miraculously in my French class. I sat there with a happy smile on my face, until Paul showed up.

His face screamed, 'Aw no,' as Paul realized the only seat left was next to me. Paul rolled his eyes and sat. This is going to be the longest year, ever.

* * *

Leaf (skipping to lunch time)

I spotted Dawn, May, Misty, and Marina sitting at a table. Ash was there, that meant Gary was too. Drew sat down next to them (at May's dismay) and so did Paul and Jimmy. Paul was obviously dragged.

"Hey Ash, Jimmy, Paul, Drew," I smiled, ignoring Gary.

"Leafy? Aren't you forgetting someone?" Gary smirked.

"Oh yes, Mr. Big Ego!" I taunted.

"Leafy, you missed me," Gary smirked.

"In your dreams," I sat down.

"So, how was your classes?" May chirped.

"Well, good besides the fact that Paul is in every one of them!" Dawn snapped.

"You're the one being troublesome," Paul snorted.

"You're the one being Paul!" Dawn retorted.

"Sigh," May sighed.

"April, you don't say sigh when you sigh," Drew rolled his eyes.

"Did I? Well, it was an accident!" May sniffed. "And it's May, not April. There are twelve months in a year Drew, it's not hard to say May."

"Really?" Drew taunted.

"Yes, really!" May said and with that, they started arguing. Dawn and May had extremely pissed off looks and left the table. Misty, Marina, and I shrugged and followed them.

"How was band?" Misty whispered while we were walking.

"The teacher likes me. His name is Wattson and he likes my flute playing. He says I'm the best in the class, tied with Gary who plays the violin. Gary didn't do anything this lesson besides flirting. Wattson still likes him since Gary still knows what to play when Wattson calls on him," I informed her.

"I had drama, though it wasn't very dramatic. It probably was for Drew and May though," Misty shrugged.

"Art wasn't either, for Dawn and I. We were talking," Marina giggled.

This school year was going to be long, but at least I have friends.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Share your review please! Thank you! **

**Now, signing off,**

**~ Pikachaaaa**


	7. Chapter 6: To Cheerleading and Deaths

**Haloooo! It's me again! So I was going through this stage of changing names of my new chappie and after a bunch of PMs I got it sorted out. Anyways, let's get snappy to the Review Responses:**

**AliceBaskerville123: Great advice! I'm going to add them to who it's about so thanks anyways!**

**Malory79080: Totally, IKARISHIPPING FOREVER! YAY!**

**Scarletreader21: Really? I read your fanfic in class too!**

**Gara16: I am totally keeping on with the writing!**

**Pokegirl185: Thank you, just a little bit of thought means a whole lot to me! I'm glad you're enjoying! Tell me what you like with the story too!  
**

**Lizzyd710: Thanks for adding my story to your favs and following it! I like your story too! **

**Shout outs**

**Iloveikari: So, hey there. I hope your reading, review, read, and enjoy! **

**Ready to fly: Hey, I saw that your reviewing to Lizzyd710 so I asked her to send you a shout out. I was just wondering why you stopped reading. Is there anything you don't like or something? Just tell me by reviewing! Please!  
**

**Contestshipper16, nicky azure, destinyflareon, rt8, Luna Eclipse 33, Venere, eeveexme: Hey, hope your reading! I just want to ask you with why you started following or favoriting this story. Please tell me in a review! That'd be great.  
**

**And everyone, please review and enjoy! Ps, this story is dedicated to Stylishfashionista and chappie's dedicated to Gara16 for being a good fanfiction buddy! (like stylishfashionista and Malory79080!) Also, we are starting a collab together and stylishfashionista and I are too so look out! And please read some of gara16 and lizzyd710's stories. They're absolutely amazing!  
**

***I do not own pokemon or "PG" Surfergurl14 owns "PG"**

* * *

_It's the second day of school, and Dawn and Marina have decided to drag the girls to cheerleading (they promised Misty to do basketball later). To Misty's dismay, they get on it. But the catch is, they're assigned to a team. A sports team. Football. A team that has people they don't really like. The girls are working out to try to make it work. But of course, they're letting their hatred get the best of them.  
_

* * *

May

"What?! Dawn! I don't want to do cheerleading! And you agreed to let Misty make us take basketball?!" Leaf moaned.

"Well, at least we're together," I shrugged.

"Okay everyone! We're cheering for the boy's football team!" Marina perked, walking into the room without noticing the distraught faces of everyone besides Dawn.

"We also have more members! Say hi to Solana, Summer, and Kate! They're in 10th grade. Oh, and Lyra, Hilda, and Bianca in our grade! The head of our squad is Solidad, and she's in 12th grade!" Marina grinned again.

"Hey, I'm Solana," a light haired blue girl smiled.

"Summer!" a brunette chirped.

"Kate," another brunettte giggled, her pigtails bobbing up and down as she nodded.

"Hi! I'm Lyra!" a girl with a humongous hat introduced herself, "And that's Hilda and Bianca!" Lyra pointed to a blonde and a brunette with a baseball cap.

"And I'm Solidad!" a red haired girl walked into the room. "May?!" she asked in a shocked tone.

"SOLIDAD!" I exclaimed and gave her a big hug.

"Hey, how were you May? And how's Drew?" Solidad teased.

"Drew?" I fumbled. Blushing as I went along.

"Yes Drew, last I saw you, you were dancing together," the red head winked.

"You were there?!" I demanded.

"Without Harley," Solidad added.

"Good. I was scared he was going to start spreading rumors about this stuff," I admitted with my cheeks still rosy.

"Well, don't worry about Harley now. There's another organization hooked on gossip. It's been passed down for the last five years now," Solidad explained.

"Really?"

"Yup! They text it to everyone's phones! See!" Bianca perked and right on cue, a bunch of beeps went off in the room.

"Looks like we've go a playboy," Leaf read from her iPhone. "And here's a picture of Gary!" Leaf exclaimed, jumping this time.

I looked down at my phone.

**Oh lala! Looks like we've got a playboy! ;)**

**~ PG **

And there was a picture of Gary and a girl. I don't know how they could tell he was a playboy though. Leaf flushed. She was blushing furiously. I walked over to her and whispered, "It's Gary, why are you so concerned?"

"No, it's not that. Red asked me out," Leaf blushed again.

"What?!" I demanded. "Awwwww! Leaf's got a boyfriend!" I taunted, a bit too loudly.

"Leaf, you do?" Dawn asked.

"Congrats!" Marina chirped.

"When did this happen, Leaf?" Misty asked.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Lyra fawned. "I wish I had one," Lyra added at the end.

"Would it be Silver?" Hilda winked.

"Silver? No way!" Lyra turned rosy.

"That's cute," Solidad smiled. Everyone was talking about it while Leaf snuck out.

* * *

Leaf

"Red?" I called, going to the spot where Red asked me to meet him.

"Hey, Leaf," Red said, coming from behind a tree. I walked around right next to him. "So, do you have an answer?"

"Yes," I grinned. Red smiled and hugged me. I hugged him too. It felt amazing.

"What?" Red asked while his phone buzzed. "I got a text," he frowned.

"Me too," I cocked an eyebrow.

**A playboy and a couple! Interesting week folks! ;)**

**~ PG**

There was a picture of Red and I hugging.

"How did they get this?" I breathed.

"It's okay Leaf, besides we are a couple now, right?"

"Yes!" I nodded while we feel into an embrace once more.

"Listen, I have to go now. Cheerleading," I explained.

"For what team?" Red asked.

"Football A team," I answered.

"That's pretty cool, I'm on the football team too. But on football B team," Red frowned again.

"Hey, lighten up! We'll be on the same field," I tried to lighten his mood.

"Yeah," Red hugged me again, and left for the fields. I left as happy as ever.

* * *

Drew

"What the heck?!" Gary demanded while looking at the text from PG. "New couple?! Leaf and Red, when did that happen?!"

"Just now, why?" I shrugged.

"Why should you care? You already have a girlfriend," Ash asked.

"Ash's starting to be smart?" Paul snorted.

"What do you mean? I've been smart!" Ash protested.

"And your brain's taken a vacation for most of your life?" Gary suggested.

"Good answer Gary," I smirked.

"Not again! Guys, we have to get onto the field," Jimmy ran up to us.

"Let's do this!" Ash pepped and ran out. Jimmy shrugged and followed him. The other players, Silver, N, Lunick, Ben, and Kellyn, left too. Paul looked back and went on to the field.

"I wonder who the cheerleaders are," Gary mused.

"Is that the first thing that comes to your mind?" I asked.

"Yes," Gary answered.

"That doesn't surprise me," I sighed.

"It shouldn't. Why don't you care?"

"Because I'm not a pervert like you"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Girls fall for me but I never fall for them."

"Whatever," Gary rolled his eyes and jogged onto the field. Sighing, I followed him.

* * *

Dawn

We've been practicing this cheer for several hours and we've got it down! Solidad suggested that we try it out for the scrimmage.

"Phoebe, hope you've been doing well with teaching these girls how to cheerlead," Brawley, the coach of the football team, snorted.

"Humph, hope yours know how to play football this year," Phoebe sniffed. Phoebe is our cheerleading coach.

"Barry and Kenny are on the other team!" I squealed.

"Haha, Brendan's on the other team too," May smiled.

"So's Red!" Leaf blushed.

"Black and Khoury!" Bianca exclaimed while tripping. "Maybe I'm not cut out for cheerleading," Bianca said quietly.

"Well, we all have something, and if you don't think your cut out for it, it's okay," Solidad sympathized.

"Thanks!" Bianca grinned and walked to the sidelines.

"Okay, let's go!" Solidad shouted.

"Let's go Lilycove, let's go!" we chanted.

Misty and Hilda did cartwheels off to the side while Solana and Kate summer saulted over Summer and Marina doing bridges. Summer and Marina did tick tocks after that. May and I did splits and Leaf and Solidad started the pyramid. We all went to a pyramid and I flipped onto the top and we all shouted, "GO LILYCOVE, GO!"

"And Brendan!" May called.

"What the heck April? Your cheering for us, not them airhead!" Drew snapped.

"April or airhead, choose!" May retorted.

May jumped off the pyramid and we all fell off. And heck broke loose as we started arguing with everyone.

"Barry! Kenny! You did awesome!" I congratulated them.

"Troublesome, wrong team," Paul called.

"Excuse me mr. downer, bu't I happen to like their team more than yours!" I growled.

"Leaf! I thought we were friends. GET THE HECK OUT OF MY LIFE!" Gary screeched.

"Gary," Leaf looked at him.

"Stop it! I mean it!" Gary snarled and stormed off.

"Ash! Idiot! I just want to cheer for Rudy!" Misty screamed.

"Well, maybe you should do that another time, when your not supposed to be cheering for our team!" Ash retorted. For once, he wasn't dense and was seriously pissed off at Misty. "Just get out of my sight. I wish I'd never saw you," Ash snapped coldly.

"Ash, wait!" Misty realized and tried chasing after him. Ash just disappeared into the changing room. "Urgh!" Misty stamped her foot and stalked away.

"Why are you always like this Drew?" May asked, almost pleading before running away.

Drew rolled his eyes and stalked off to a crowd of girls.

"Listen, troublesome. I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean it like that," Paul spat out.

"Did you just apologize?" I smiled.

"Yes," Paul sniped.

"Okay!" I cheered happily. "Tell me the truth, what just happened now?"

"Well, Gary and Leaf have been arguing about Leaf's new boyfriend and she's had enough with Gary. Drew is too arrogant for May to handle. Today's worse than usual. And Ash is secretly crushing on Misty, but ever since she's met Rudy, she talks about him all the time. Ash is jealous and stuff. He'll get over it soon. Just don't tell anyone, okay troublesome?" Paul asked.

"Okay. I promise," I swore sincerely. Paul sighed, relieved, and walked away. I skipped off to Marina.

I think I was ruining their moment, because Marina and Jimmy were kissing. I smiled and hopped off to find Leaf.

* * *

Drew

I got seriously pissed off with the girls and shrugged them off of me. I had to see May. "May!" I called. May turned around. She was heading to the dorms.

"What Drew?" she snapped impatiently.

"I'm sorry May. I didn't mean it like that," I said.

"Apologize? From Drew?" May repeated.

"Yes, your a great person May," I clarified.

"Thanks Drew," May smiled and gave me a hug. "You know my name!"

"Of course I do, _April_," I joked.

"Drew!" May moaned.

"April, I can tell your hungry," I snickered.

"How?" she asked, looking at her stomach.

"Your stomach is rumbling as loud as the sound of April showers, April," I teased.

"Really? It is?" May asked. "Wait, Drew!" May complained, realizing the teasing.

"Took you long enough, airhead," I smirked.

"Same old Drew, huh?"

"Yup. Let's get some instant noodles," I smiled.

"That would be nice," she mimicked my smile. We walked off to the convenience store.

* * *

Leaf

"I don't get it! What's Gary's problem?" I asked Dawn.

"I honestly don't know Leaf," she admitted. Dawn found me in my room after what happened in the football field.

"Listen, I that Gary is being a big egotastic jerk and hates me now," I sighed.

Dawn shrugged. For once, the bubbly girl was out of words. "Leaf, there's nothing I can help you with. I'm sorry. But someone wants to see you," Dawn suggested hopefully, gesturing to the door.

"Red?" I asked hoarsely.

"In the flash," he smiled.

Dawn crept out of the room. I can imagine why. "Thanks for coming," I smiled.

"No problem," he held me. "Gary's an idiot so it doesn't matter with what he thinks."

"Are you sure? Thanks Red," I smiled.

"It's okay. Anytime Leaf," Red comforted.

* * *

Misty

"Ash, I've got chips and instant noodles!" I called into his room.

"Mist?" Ash asked.

"Hey. Sorry about before, did you really mean it?" I asked.

"No Mist, I'm sorry," Ash apologized.

"No, it's okay. I just wanted to say sorry," I smiled.

"Well, your forgiven!" Ash grinned, retuning to himself. I saw some drool at the corner of his mouth while he eyed the instant noodles and chips. Then, the growling came. Ash seemed like he was starving now.

"Ash! Look up! Stop drooling!" I snapped and whacked him with my mallet.

"Wha...? Sorry. Noodles get me!" he confessed.

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

"Really!" Ash nodded.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I like you better when your dense."

"Thanks Mist!" Ash said and took the cooked noodles and slurped them down. I took my own. By the time I was half way through, Ash finished his. And of course, he looked at mine. "Misty?"

"You want the noodles?" I sighed.

"YES!" Ash grabbed them and finished them before I could even sat 'here you go!'

I'm glad everything is back to the way it's supposed to be.

* * *

**How was it? You can tell me by REVIEWING! Everyone gets closer except for Gary and Leaf, who are driving far apart. I hope you've enjoyed! Many thanks to everyone who reads!  
**

**~ Pikachaaaa **


End file.
